


Was that a confession?

by 420alphaboi69



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Relevant to Last Game, past aokise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/420alphaboi69/pseuds/420alphaboi69
Summary: Kagami (kind of) indirectly confessed to the #1 MVP Aomine Daiki[REUPLOAD]





	Was that a confession?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thanks for the tips and suggestions! I really appreciate it haha
> 
> I hope the reupload is much better?  
> Note taken, do not write at 4am in the morning if you can't sleep 
> 
> Also, do watch the movie if you have yet to do so!

 

 

 

> "BUZZ" 

The buzzer went off, drowning the sound of shoes belonging to the two aces of the dream team smacked against the wooden floor as they landed from their double dunk. 

"We won. We did it" The blue haired ace breathed heavily as he spoke to himself, standing there all sweaty while staring into space. Applauds from his teammates and the crowd that were cheering for their win could be heard the background. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he felt his whole body being pushed by something with great force.

"AOMINECCHI AOMINECCHI YOU DID IT" despite his muscle cramps from overexerting himself, the bubbly blond male tackled the taller male but not hard enough to cause Aomine to topple over "You went through the whole match, Aominecchi you're the MVP!" 

Aomine was stunned for a moment from being 'attacked' by Kise and the fact that he helped the team win against what he called, a strong and worthy opponent. 

Throughout the whole four quarters of the match between the Jabberwocks and Vorpal Swords, the man donning jersey number 5, Aomine Daiki had been in it all, non-stop without being subbed which was very admirable.

"Dai-chan, Kagamin!" Momoi tailed behind Kise to hand the two taller males their towels to wipe themselves up after the heated battle against the Jabberwocks.

The rest of his teammates finally caught up to the both of them to pat the backs of Aomine and Kagami. In spite of Kagami being complimented by them, he just couldn't stop staring from the sidelines at how close Kise was to Aomine as he recalled that they were together back in middle school.

Sure they weren't together, sure the other two aren't together anymore as well but his heart just clenches at the sight of it. 

"Hey kids, let's go party" Kagetora waved his arms frantically as if he was drunk, cutting in the mini celebration the team had and Kagami's inner monologue on court 

A disgruntled grunt immediately left Riko's mouth when she heard what her father said, as she knew what her father will do. Which is overspending the budget. 

"Come on guys, let's go" Riko voiced out right after having a brief imaginary internal conflict with her father and lead the Vorpal Swords while following right behind her father to the locker rooms at the back.

As soon as the crowd began to diminish and that Kise finally stopped clinging onto Aomine, Kagami grabbed the tanned male's arm pulling him towards himself and kissed him on the cheek. 

Taken aback, all Aomine could do was stare at the now blushing male before him.

Shit. _SHIT_. 

Kagami furrowed his brows, attempting to dig for an explanation.

"I-I'm so sorry. It was on instinct I swear! Your plays were so good, I love-" midway of his bullet-train speed explanation, he got interrupted by a hug from the taller male. 

"You did good too, Kagami" he whispered into Kagami's ears "Also was that kind of a confession?" 

With his face now sharing the same shade with his hair, Kagami pushed the chuckling Aomine back playfully while laughing, out of embarrassment.

* * *

"Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun. We lost them, let's find them" An unexpected hand patted Kagami's back, along with a soft voice crept up beside them, causing both of them to scream out of both shock and fear.


End file.
